


I Love You Mac

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Real Macaw (1998)
Genre: Animal Play, Animals, Australia, Bestiality, Bird/Human Romance, Birds, Dry Humping, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship/Love, Home Alone, Horny Teenagers, Male Solo, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mischief, Other, POV Third Person, Pet Sitting, Post-Movie: The Real Macaw (1998), Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Short One Shot, Smut, Taboo, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: A story of what happens to Sam through his own sexual curiosity when he's alone at his grandpa's house with Mac. Takes place shortly after the film.
Relationships: Sam Girdis/Mac
Kudos: 5





	I Love You Mac

**Author's Note:**

> The film is a favorite from my boyhood and a couple weeks ago I watched it after so many years. Plus I had a crush on Jamie Croft back in the day. Bestiality is not something I usually write about yet wanted to try my hand at it. It's not something I endorse or condone either. Bear with me as this is my first time writing a story like this. Hope you enjoy the story, even if you are familiar with the movie or not. Reviews are appreciated. "The Real Macaw" is property of Bruce Hancock and Matthew Perry. Jane's an OC of mine.

I'm fifteen. Since the epic adventure with Mac, I was already exploring anything sexual. I'd lost my virginity to my current girlfriend, Jane. My girlfriend and her family were going on vacation. I wanted to go, but sadly my parents nor hers would allow me to go. I was upset. As a compromise, grandpa said I could house sit and make a little money on the side. For two weeks I'd be on my own with the occasional visit and call from Mum and Dad. I missed my Jane, but my dreams were a way of feeling close to her I guess. Heck, it was only two weeks, right?

Mum and Kathy left and the very next morning dad delivered me to Grandpa's house. There were a couple of birds to look after, but besides that, it would mostly be me sunbathing and lying by the pool. I'm thin, with a fine pack, brown eyes, curly brown hair that girls can't stop touching, and face Mum never stops saying is "Handsome". I fed the cockatoo, a diva-acting thing that looked like it was getting ready for a hot date, I fed the lovebirds, and last the big ham of a blue and gold Macaw-my pal Mac. I fed him and played round of checkers with him on a board grandpa had and let him out to do his business. I let him back in and dressed to lie out by the pool.

I got up after some time and went back inside to cool off some. As soon as I was inside, something cold brushed my neck. I turned and shrieked swiping at Mac’s beak. He recoiled and he looked hurt, his eyes were full of emotion. I held out my hand and apologized and he dipped his head right between the crook in my neck, his long black gruff tongue licking the fabric of my shirt collar. Instantly, my legs went numb. I probably let him lick longer than I should've before I stopped him.

I stepped back. Already my mind was reeling with possibilities. I wondered if Mac would lick me down there, something Jane had been shy to do. I stepped out of my blue trunks and called him over, in a kind of squat, my weight resting on my heels.

He flew over, eagerly licking my face and neck as I giggled. Mac turned his attention between my legs. He turned his head sideways, licking eagerly. His tongue folded inside me. God, I was in heaven. He licked me to four orgasms. I stood up.

He was dry humping the air, I could see the slim outline of his pink bird cloaca. I knelt and felt at the slim bone of his entrance and pulled the _trench_ back more as Mac humped my hand. For me I don’t think it was even sexual right that second. It was more of a challenge to see if he would. When Mac started spasming, I couldn't stop laughing, surprised when the warm parrot cum shot up my arm and on my leg. I left him alone for a bit after that. I struggled with it a bit in my mind. I started toward Mac, curious if he would repeat the act, then turned around. It was sick and wrong. I wasn’t hurting him; wasn’t forcing him. I started to wonder…

I came back into the Living Room area and put down a towel to protect my knees on the wood floor. I got down on all fours naked and called for Mac. He flew over. My heart was racing. I lowered my head. He went between my legs, licking me a couple times before he mounted me. I bit my lip and arched my back. He laid his toenails around my warm crotch. His claws scratching my sides as he shifted, the hot _drainpipe_ of his bird hole rubbing but not quite hitting home. He jerked and his cloaca hit me, shockingly in that spot between cock and ass. I screamed and shifted my ass some. His tongue slipped inside of me and he re-gripped me with his claws. He jumped off me, squawking loud and shrill right in my ear.

He mounted me again, then dismounted. It was as if he was learning me as a sexual _mate_. He mounted and I dipped my ass back and down some. His tongue slipped inside my ass and he started lapping deep inside of me, very fast and very powerful. He was trying to climb up the back of my legs with his back claws. Mac was going crazy inside of me. I could feel him 'bout cum inside of me, warm and watery, pouring down my thighs, tickling. The friction was amazing! He didn't knot with me. I think, at first, I'd assumed the small bulb at the base was somehow the cause of his loud cawing. Mac jumped around me, I got to see his cloaca. I couldn't believe that had been beside me.

Mac mounted me again, coming easily onto me now. Fucking me hard and fast. There was something different this time. A kind of desperation. I felt something bump onto me, several times and then it was inside me. Scared, I went still, feeling this thing, whatever it was swell inside me. I could feel every pulse of his cloaca as he came on me. I came with him, my thighs quivered and shook, my toes curled. Mac tired to pull away from me. His knot swelled against me in such a way my cock rested against the base of his cloaca. Every time he tugged trying to move off me, my whole body shuddered.

He turned, throwing one leg over me, now ass to me. His cock still lodged deep inside me. He had knotted me that second time. Now I was scared. Mac tried flying away from me. This hurt and instinctively I grabbed both his legs. This he seemed to understand and stopped trying to pull me backwards with him. He kept coming on me. I rested my head on one arm, my ass raised, one foot resting over my other ankle. It felt like ages but probably no more than twelve minutes. Mac slipped off of me. I knew something inside me had _popped_. I reached back, hands shaking and touched myself. My fingers came away wet and sticky with bird cum. I was fine. I looked and saw his cloaca still moistly hard, the knot still impressive.

We fucked all the time over those two weeks. I fucked him off with my _disco stick_. I found he wanted me more if I didn’t shower. I smelled like bird, of sweat, and bird cum. The house reeked of what we'd been doing. The last day I spent time between Mac and cleaning.

When grandpa came home, I was waiting for him and my family. Mac, I'd put in his cage. I was too scared he'd try to mount me in front of them. I broke up with my girlfriend shortly after due to her folks saying _bad influences_ were not right for her. I didn’t go to the pool or lie out for the rest of that summer. It took a long time for the scratches to go away. People would see them or ask what they were. I didn’t consider doing that again (for a while) but I remember that crazy summer. I remember and smile. I really love that wild bird.


End file.
